


Speaking

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "and steve is a russian double agent", M/M, Oneshot, and bucky is just a nervous dude, i used to have a russian language kink apparently, natasha was apparently a dating advisor, originally called "speaking the russian language", this was originally posted on my main, what was up with my old tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt from anonymous asked: Imagine Steve always hearing Natasha and Bucky talking in Russian and never knowing what they are saying so he learns to speak Russian and he overhears Bucky telling Nat how much he loves Steve then Steve says in front of Nat in English "I love you too."





	

"Почему бы тебе просто не сказать ему?" Nat asked in Russian during breakfast one day. _["Why don't you just tell him?]_

The question - at least it sounded like a question - was obviously directed towards Bucky, who went slightly red in the face. He stared at the cereal in front of him, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Он не будет чувствовать себя так же," he replied, taking a spoonful of his breakfast. _["He won't feel the same way."]_

Steve stared across the table, wondering what the hell the two of them were talking about.

"Вы никогда не знаете. Он мог бы." Nat stood up, putting her dishes in the sink. _["You never know. He might."]_

Bucky shook his head, before continuing to eat his cereal.

"Я могу понять это самостоятельно, хорошо?" he said, glancing at Steve quickly before correcting himself. _["I can figure this out on my own, okay?"]_

Natasha glared at him, obviously saying _"No,"_   before moving towards the door.

 "See you guys later. Thanks for breakfast." With that, she turned and left, winking as she closed the door. Steve glanced a bit nervously around the kitchen, wondering what Natasha said that made Bucky go that red.

 

 

"So- what was that all about?" he asked, now putting his own dishes in the sink.

 "Don't worry about it," he said quickly, standing up before putting his bowl in the sink. He threw on his shoes quickly while Steve looked at him, a bit bewildered. "I'm heading down to the gym. I'll see you later." He left quickly.

 

 

Steve found the opportunity and took it. He'd always wanted to learn another language.

 He just wanted to be able to communicate to Bucky with it, plus at least know what they were talking about. He didn't think of it as spying, though Nat and Bucky might, but he put the thought out of his head.

 He took to the computer, searching up everything he could about learning the Russian language.

 "Яблоко, банан, автомобиль ..." he said to himself, learning the sounds and basic words of the language. _["Apple, banana, car..."]_

"Собака, слон, рыба ..." _["Dog, elephant, fish..."]_

It wasn't long before he had at least the basic understanding of the language. The super soldier serum was good for something other than making him look like a steroid athlete.

 

 

It was several weeks later that he accidentally walked in on Nat and Bucky talking on the sofa, and being able to understand everything made it clear as to why Bucky would have tried to hide what he was saying.

 "Я не могу - я не могу сказать ему, он так много значит для меня," Bucky was saying, causing Steve to freeze up slightly, but quickly corrected himself as to not show that he knew what they were saying. _["I can't - I can't tell him. He means too much to me."]_

"Я вижу, как он смотрит на тебя. Я уверен, что он чувствует то же самое," Natasha replied, glancing at Steve before furrowing her eyebrows. _Shit, she knows. ["I see the way he looks at you. I'm sure he feels the same way."]  
_

"Но что, если он этого не делает? Я не могу потерять его. Я люблю его слишком много." Natasha looked over at Steve again, smiling slightly. _Shit, please don't tell him._ _["But what if he doesn't? I can't lose him. I love him too much."]_

 "Сколько вы его любите?" _["How much do you love him?"]_

 "Так много Nat. Когда мы были моложе, я помню, как он являясь причиной я мог даже встать утром. Он как гребаный ВС Я так далеко зашел Нац. Я люблю его." _["So much Nat. When we were younger, I remember him being the reason I could even get up in the morning. He's like the fucking sun. I'm so far gone Nat. I love him."]_

 Steve went red in the face, running a hand through his hair. He had to do something. He just hoped they took well to it.

 "I love you too." Bucky's eyes went wide as he looked over at Steve, and he could see the blush crawling to Bucky's cheeks.

"H- huh?"

"I love you too."

"When did you learn to speak Russian?" Bucky said, turning his body to Steve before looking back at Nat quickly, who put her hands up in surrender, mouthing "wasn't me."

"A few weeks ago." Steve felt embarrassed, as if he shouldn't have said anything, but he took the thought back when Bucky stood up, kissing Steve's temple before heading to his bedroom with a (cute) dumbfounded expression.

 "You punk. I'll start speaking Swedish around you now." He continued walking, before glancing back. "But, I did mean every word," he smirked.

 "Я же говорил!" Nat piped in. _["Told you!"]_

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
